The Voyeur Party
by KRenee
Summary: Tamaki sets up a Gay Pride Day for the Host Club, and Tanimoto still doesn't know how he got dragged into this nonsense in the first place. Kyouya, in the meantime, gets a bit too involved in his role, and things escalate. TaniKyo, yaoi. Blame my sister.


This was a game of Tamaki's doing, as usual.

That was all. This was a Gay Pride thing that the stupid Host Club that he happened to be a part of was doing. This was a completely ridiculous load of crap that Tamaki had come up with, courtesy of Renge, to appeal to the women and make more money and all this bullshit.

Tamaki had said that he was setting it up as the "forbidden love" genres. Tanimoto honestly hadn't understood, until Kyouya had stepped up to explain. With a pointer and a chalkboard with writing all over it, he gave something of a lecture.

_Kyouya pushed his glasses up slightly and indicated the first 'pairing,' Tamaki and Haruhi. "Tamaki and Haruhi are going to play out to a fantasy of true love between boys." His ruler shifted over, "Kaoru and Hikaru, you two will simply step up your usual antics a bit, and try to keep your focus more on each other and less on the girls around you. You're playing out the forbidden incest love. However you interpret that is really up to you. Our school board directors have asked that we leave no kiss marks on each other."_

_Kaoru snorted, looking at his brother and winking. Hikaru chuckled darkly and one could almost see the daring ideas flashing between their twin minds. Tanimoto frowned. Kyouya walked about a foot to his left, closer to the last pairing on the board. Haruhi was already looking fairly resigned to her task; it was obvious that their "king" had set that one up._

"_Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai, for you romance we have a deep, deep affection for one another. You two have already got that sort of relationship worked out, just make it gayer."_

_Haninozuka-senpai laughed aloud, his childish voice embracing the room. He leaned over to Morinozuka and hugged the taller man's arm, "Like this, Kyouya-kun?"_

_Kyouya smirked, the expression positively evil, "That's perfect, Hani-senpai."_

_Before Kyouya could speak again, Tamaki appeared up front and all but shoved him aside, "With Renge-chan's assistance," he announced boldly, "I have successfully managed to capture our final and most important pairing: the NaruSasu!"_

_The room was silent, and Tanimoto stiffened. Tamaki grinned even wider, "How many of you have heard of the anime Naruto?" A couple of daring individuals raised their hands._

"_Then you obviously know of Naruto and Sasuke! They are the most popular yaoi pairing in all of the internet!" Tamaki sounded too excited, considering what he was telling them to do for a day in the Host Club, "Cool and collected Sasuke is somehow wooed by the loud, cheerful Naruto! Sasuke is a darker, more brooding personality and Naruto is upbeat and warmhearted!"_

_He pointed at Kyouya and Tanimoto, who had somehow wound up standing not too far from each other._

"_You two are going to play Naruto and Sasuke's personalities! The best thing about this pairing is that the seme is more or less undecided!"_

_Tanimoto's face lost its color, "Seme?"_

"_The top," Kyouya clarified, "The giver, the pitcher, th-…"_

"_Alright, alright! I get it!" Tanimoto exclaimed, "Don't you think this is too much?"_

_Kyouya raised an eyebrow, "Not at all. In fact, if we make it into a fund raiser we'll make a lot of money. This will basically be a set to let the girls enjoy watching us, rather than interacting with it."_

"_Exactly, Mother!" Tamaki cried ecstatically, "It's a voyeur party!"_

It never ceased to amaze Tanimoto how often he got sucked into doing things he didn't want to do. Luckily, Tamaki hadn't forced him and Kyouya to actually dress up as Sasuke and Naruto.

Tamaki was about halfway across the room with Haruhi – which made it completely un-gay, Kaoru was not too far from a window with Hikaru – some things just didn't change, and Morinozuka-senpai was sitting near a corner of the room, being just a little more noticeably affectionate with his charge, Haninozuka-senpai.

Tanimoto was an actor; he was a very, very good actor. But some part of him had a feeling that Kyouya was toying with him. For some reason, even the smallest gestures were putting him on edge. He was giving off this kind of vibe that Tanimoto couldn't read, and it was endlessly frustrating. He was wearing such a strange kind of expression that Tanimoto wanted to know exactly what he was thinking about, but he couldn't read it.

Occasionally, Kyouya would make shrewd observations about his partner's acting-behavior, and Tanimoto would easily retort with a comment about whatever he could think of. Because of Tamaki's probing and prying and begging and nagging, they had managed to nab Kyouya's notebooks for the day to keep his hands free from the constant writing.

Tanimoto was playing a character that brought "light and warmth" to the "everlasting winter that is Kyouya's personality." Tanimoto was starting this process by keeping Kyouya's attention. This was harder than it sounded. Kyouya was watching the others, calculating costs and funds in his head, though he made it look almost like a wanting gaze.

Tamaki was all over Haruhi, who was acting her part with vigor. Although every time she turned her head away from Tamaki and towards them, Tanimoto could see how she really felt about her obnoxious partner. Tanimoto found himself watching them as well, and something shifted against his arm. Kyouya had his hand behind Tanimoto's back, just above his waistline. He was rubbing his back, or stroking him or anything; it was just a random, uninteresting show of 'affection.' For some reason, Tanimoto found his blood boiling.

Tanimoto leaned into his partner, resting his head on his chest, "I'm a bit sleepy," and he felt Kyouya shift again. They were going to have to get this acting thing going one way or another, so he might as well be the grown up or something. The girls were gawking, their faces flushed with arousal and sweaty with anticipation. How disgusting it was for them to find this so fascinating. Wouldn't any normal girl rather be the one between two men than the camera taping them?

Kyouya lifted his hand up, wrapping it instead around Tanimoto's shoulders and pulling him closer. Tanimoto closed his eyes and smiled 'contentedly.' The girls didn't even bother trying to hold back their squeals of delight. Kyouya kissed his forehead, and then shook his shoulder's slightly.

Tanimoto 'yawned' and cracked a 'tired' eye open to look up at the dark-haired man.

"What?" He mumbled. Kyouya pulled him even closer and, with his lips just brushing against Tanimoto's ear, he whispered softly…

"I'm not sure what I'll do if you fall asleep on me, Ta-ni-mo-to-kun…"

Tanimoto could've _killed_ him, but he knew that insinuating these kinds of things would make their guests happier. Tanimoto shifted slightly, feeling his arm beginning to fall asleep. How did anyone lay against another person like this? He was using a devastating amount of strength in his abdomen to hold himself up slightly, because he couldn't prop himself up on his arm. As a result, his one arm was tucked between him and Kyouya, falling asleep, and his other arm was rather awkwardly hanging in front of his stomach.

Kyouya's grip on him loosened, and Tanimoto forced himself to sit up a little more so he could lean against the sofa better. The girls relaxed their clenched, anxious fists slightly. They had been expecting something more, obviously.

Somewhere between shifting his weight and Kyouya moving again to let him do so, Tanimoto noticed that Kyouya's hand had shifted again. It was back down by his waist, though it seemed lower. Kyouya's hands were cold, and that was when Tanimoto noticed that the dark-haired man had slipped his hand up and under the cloth of his shirt. The girls couldn't see this, of course, but Tanimoto sure as hell could feel it. He felt Kyouya's fingers start to move – nothing perverse. He bent two of his fingers slightly and started running his nails across the ridge of one of Tanimoto's vertebrae. After a while, the feel became almost numbing to the spot.

He had been talking ever since Kyouya had forced him to sit upright again, and Kyouya was more or less 'ignoring' him. Tanimoto gritted his teeth as Kyouya's hand slid just a little lower, and Tanimoto felt a pent up heat begin to grow in his chest. This must've been some kind of acupuncture technique or something, because Tanimoto had never been touched so gently and he had certainly never reacted to any other kind of touch like this.

He shifted slightly, and he assumed that the movement looked like a 'discomfort' kind of thing, because Kyouya's fingers stopped massaging the spot. Instantly, Tanimoto found himself craving the ginger caress.

Kyouya was going to play this out as realistically as possible. Tamaki's eyes kept shifting over to them, and occasionally Tanimoto caught him giving encouraging smiles. _Do your best!_ God, this was such bullshit.

Nevertheless, Tanimoto was an actor. He made the movement as abrupt as possible; the girls winced in surprise, and he felt Kyouya tense slightly. Tanimoto placed a hand on Kyouya's leg and twisted around to face him fully, holding his breath for a moment to make his face flush a hint of red.

Kyouya's eyes widened by a fraction, and Tanimoto couldn't help but feel frustrated. Getting a reaction out of this person was a pain. Now sitting on his knees on the couch, one hand on Kyouya's thigh and the other tugging gently on the back of his shirt collar, Tanimoto put on his best frustrated face and spoke indignantly, "You're ignoring me, aren't you, Kyouya-kun?"

Kyouya's surprise quickly shifted into a daringly seductive smirk – this man was good, Tanimoto would later admit – and replied, "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"

The girls must've been watching their faces too closely to have noticed when Kyouya's hand wrapped around Tanimoto's thigh and squeezed slightly. Or perhaps it was because they could see the movement. Awkward positioning, once again, though this wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as leaning against Kyouya's chest.

"You don't care about anything I say, do you?" Tanimoto 'pouted,' sitting back on his legs and crushing Kyouya's hand in the process. _Take that, you-_…

He almost _jumped_ when Kyouya's thumb brushed the fabric a little too close to his crotch. His face flushed, and the girls were deadly silent. Or perhaps that was just Tanimoto shutting out the rest of the world's sound. Nevertheless, he didn't move. He would never live down the shame if someone saw Kyouya holding him like that.

"It's not that I don't care about _anything_ you say, Tanimoto-kun…" Kyouya purred, rubbing his fingers against the inside of Tanimoto's thigh, "It's just that there are some things I'd rather hear you saying."

Tanimoto's face was red. He knew it. It had to be. There was no way he could keep a straight face through this. Perhaps Kyouya was actually gay; that would explain how he was doing this so easily. He could feel heat building just below his navel as Kyouya continued to rub whatever spot he was rubbing. Not even to give him an erection, but it was a heat that he absolutely had not authorized.

"You're cruel," Tanimoto whined, "You only want me for bedroom décor, huh?"

The girls squealed. Kyouya's smile widened slightly, "And what if I do?" he asked slowly, "You never complained about anyone _else_ treating you like that…"

Kyouya made a point to shift his gaze off Tanimoto's face and instead 'glared' at Morinozuka's back. The other man seemed to feel someone staring at him, and turned around. Mori-senpai seemed to understand what Kyouya was doing, and the next thing anyone know, there was a bit of a long-distance death match.

It lasted only a short while before Tanimoto purposefully grabbed Kyouya's face and forcefully turned his gaze back to him. They gazed into each other, and Tanimoto wondered what Kyouya was seeing in his eyes that was making him smile with such amusement.

"Enough about the past," Tanimoto said, amazed at how well he was hiding the growl in his voice, "You should only look at me."

Now he was pulling lines out of shoujo mangas that he had read over his sister's shoulder when they'd been younger. This was _such bullshi-…_

_Oh my GOD WHAT IS HE DOING!_

His mind blanked when he felt Kyouya's lips press against his own. Kyouya's lips were soft, and moist. Not wet, not slobbering, not gross. Just a little moist, and softer than Tanimoto had expected them to be. Not that Tanimoto had been expecting Kyouya to ever give him an opportunity to find out how soft his lips were. No! No! Not like Tanimoto had ever given this topic any thought in the first place! No, this was a game! This was acting! This… this…

This didn't mean anything. The steadily growing primal charge in his pants, the desire to return the affectionate gesture, the sweat on his palms and the excited rush from this kiss… it didn't mean anything!

Just because… just because _Kyouya_ was turning him on so easily did _not_ mean that he was gay. No. Absolutely not.

Rather abruptly, almost as if it had suddenly occurred to Tanimoto that he should do so, the blonde wrenched back, pressing a hand over his mouth. He wondered again how impossibly red his face was.

He needed to keep acting he needed to keep acting he needed to keep acting he needed to keep acting he needed to keep acting he needed to keep acting he needed to keep acting…

"Y-you…!" He stammered, unable to get his moistened mouth around the words that he was trying to say. He felt almost lightheaded and his groin was beginning to ache because of the amount of effort he was putting forth into holding himself back. He couldn't let this get to him right here; not with all these eyes on him.

Don't blow it don't blow it don't blow it don't blow it!

Kyouya was wearing a 'surprised' expression. Tanimoto didn't know if that was an acting face, or if he was genuinely surprised by Tanimoto's reaction to that kiss.

Keep acting keep acting keep acting keep acting you can deal with this just… just get out of here get out of this room run to a bathroom stall or something but I have to keep acting gotta keep it in the game gotta make it work…

His only worry was that Kyouya would stay true to his part and follow him.

"I-idiot!" Tanimoto yelped when Kyouya leaned forward, as he if was prepared to do it again, and deliberately slapped the dark-haired man across the face. What a very feminine thing for him to do. Kyouya's face swung to the side, and Tanimoto thought he saw blood. He hadn't hit him _that_ hard, had he? No matter.

"Kyouya, you _**idiot!**_" Without wasting another moment, he turned and fled. The door slammed behind him as he tore down the halls. He could hear someone yelling after him – sounded like a teacher yelling for him to stop running. He absolutely didn't care. He brushed past someone clad in a black cloak, thought for a moment it might've been Nekozawa. Probably, Nekozawa was the only person in the whole school who wore a cloak.

Tanimoto was, in all truth to only himself, trying to distract himself from the fact that he had just gotten excessively hard from a kiss with a man. He'd been kissed before, but he'd never reacted quite like this. There was nothing in the world that got Tanimoto this worked up, and he could feel his actor's mask melting away.

He slowed down, stopped running. His chest was burning, and he suddenly realized that he wasn't actually breathing. He sucked in a breath that sent him into a coughing fit. But he didn't stop walking. He tried to push his thoughts back to something incredibly miserable, something that would kill his arousal, but he couldn't get his mind to stop going back to _Kyouya's lips were soft, warm, moist I wish he had used his tongue that felt so good I need to let people kiss me more often he was so gentle no one's ever been so gentle with me…_

He saw an open classroom door, noting that the light was off. There was probably no one in there. Without bothering to look up to see if the room was actually vacant or not, he walked in and closed the door behind him, making a point to lock it. He sighed heavily resisting the temptation to punch the nearest wall, and turned around.

"I didn't mean you upset you, Tanimoto-san."

Tanimoto's face drained of color; though he was sure he felt another heated blush creeping up his neck. The room was too dark for someone to have been able to see that, though. Kyouya was standing in the middle of the room; he had probably been looking for Tanimoto to apologize for the start, or whatever it was that Kyouya thought he needed to apologize for.

_I want him to kiss me again I want to kiss him and touch him and hold him and God, the filthy things I'll do to you Kyouya the dirty ways I'll grab you you'll wish you'd met me sooner won't you, oh yes you will you want this you know you want me…_

_Who **doesn't** want me?_

Before he had really acknowledged what he was doing, Tanimoto had crossed the room. Kyouya seemed to think that Tanimoto was going to hit him again. He could see the muscles in the dark-haired man's shoulders stiffen as the gap between them closed. Kyouya couldn't have been more wrong.

Tanimoto grabbed his tie and wrenched him forward, locking their mouths together. Kyouya's lips parted slightly and their tongue swirled together, heating up each other's mouths. Kyouya placed his hands on Tanimoto's shoulders and, with a moment of effort, pulled back from the kiss.

He could see the bewilderment in Kyouya's eyes. It was amusing, so he smiled slightly.

"Tanimoto-san, what're you…?"

"Don't act all innocent," Tanimoto growled lowly, the sound coming out almost demonic, "If you're going to do such things, you should at least take responsibility for the outcome."

He pulled off Kyouya's glasses and tossed them across the room; they'd only get in the way. Their lips came together again, thought Tanimoto didn't even have to pull Kyouya forward that time. He pulled the dark-hair Host closer, leaning him backwards slightly over a desk and sliding his leg against Kyouya's crotch. Kyouya made a soft noise, almost a moan, and the vibration of his voice against Tanimoto's lips only encouraged him.

His hands grabbed Kyouya's hips, grinding their bodies together harshly, almost as if he wanted to show Kyouya just what he was in for. To his surprise, the other man was just as aroused as he was. Perhaps that was it; Kyouya had mistakenly aroused them both and then gone looking for Tanimoto so that they could scratch their individual itches.

Belt off, buttons unbuttoned, zipper unzipped. Tanimoto reached his hands around Kyouya, finding his ass and squeezing his partner's cheeks, almost too hard. He leaned forward further, pulling his hands back around to the front and pushing Kyouya the rest of the way onto the desk.

Now that the kiss was broken, Tanimoto pressed two of his fingers against Kyouya's mouth, and the latter complied, parting his lips and taking Tanimoto's fingers into his mouth. The blonde grabbed Kyouya's cock, fingering the flesh and rubbing the spots he knew would bring out the most frustrating kinds of pleasure. Kyouya let out another sound, something that sounded almost like a pleading whimper. But Kyouya would never make that kind of a sound; he was too _proud_ to show such weakness.

His fingers now properly lubricated, Tanimoto pulled his hand back and rubbed Kyouya's entrance. The dark-haired man stiffed slightly.

Tanimoto leaned over him as he slid in one finger, watching Kyouya shiver, his face screwing up in discomfort, "Relax," he whispered, his breath hot against Kyouya's lips. He kissed him again, and he could feel Kyouya doing his best to ease his tension. Tanimoto managed to squeeze in another finger, and he started scissoring them to loosen Kyouya up further.

He dug his fingers in deeper. Abruptly, Kyouya pulled back from their kiss, letting out a choked, almost primal kind of groan. At first, Tanimoto thought he had done something to hurt him, but then he felt the warm lubrication oozing out of Kyouya's (likely painful) erection. He couldn't help but smirk as he leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Kyouya's neck. That was Kyouya's sweet spot, and he made a point of occasionally finding it and stroking it for just a few seconds before pulling his fingers back away from it. Kyouya was trembling with anticipation, his arms wrapped around Tanimoto's neck and his nails digging into the skin of his back, even through his two layers of Ouran High uniform.

Tanimoto's own cock was crushed in his unbuttoned pants, so erect that it was excruciatingly painful. Kyouya let out another noise, this one sounding more like a legitimate plea than the before.

"What was that?" Tanimoto breathed against his neck, feeling the man squirm beneath him.

"I'll…" Kyouya hissed, "I'll kill you…"

Tanimoto knew exactly what that meant. He pulled his hands away from Kyouya's leaking dick and started working off his own pants. Mouth dry with excitement, Tanimoto pulled his fingers free and pressed the tip against Kyouya's entrance. Kyouya had yet to make eye contact. In fact, Tanimoto hadn't been able to really see his face, what with the lip-locking and, currently, Kyouya pressing his face into his chest.

He pushed in, just a little. Just enough to know that Kyouya was begging for more, but just wouldn't say anything.

Kyouya pulled his head back just slightly, and Tanimoto took to opportunity to slam him back against the desk. He had never seen such a dignified man look so flustered and aroused, and the sight was positively erotic. Kyouya's eyes were glazed with the arousal that had wracked his body with shivers, and Tanimoto could see the muscles of his jaw working. He was biting his tongue.

"No, no," Tanimoto touched his lip and smiled, almost evilly, "Let your voice out."

"We're…" Kyouya's voice was strained, "In school… I can't jus-…" He words trailed off into a surprised yelp that turned into a choked moan that he tried his poor best to hold back as Tanimoto pushed the rest of the way in. He was surprised that Kyouya hadn't been tighter. Kyouya _was_, yes, pretty tight, but Tanimoto had been expecting him to be tighter, more tense.

_He's probably done this before…_

He smile graced his features as he started to move, rocking his hips back and forth, as painfully slowly as his aching cock would let him, and watched Kyouya writhe beneath him.

"Y'know," Tanimoto muttered, "For someone who was 'indicating' that _I_ sleep around, you sure aren't a virgin."

Kyouya's eyes flew open, and he glowered at Tanimoto, who only smiled and pushed in especially deep. Before the sound could come out of Kyouya's slowly parting lips, Tanimoto leaned forward and pressed their mouths together once again. Kyouya's tongue met his, their arms wrapping around each other as the blonde picked up his pace. His navel was aching and aching, and he wanted to torment Kyouya further for doing this to him in the first place, but there was simply no way he could hold back any longer.

He grabbed Kyouya's hips and thrust into him. The arousal was building up painfully strongly, and he could barely breathe past his tight throat. He felt Kyouya suddenly tighten around him, felt the man's back suddenly arch his back. Kyouya moaned into Tanimoto's mouth, his grip tightening around his partner's neck. He could feel Kyouya's muscles tightening and loosening, stimulating him further. The heat built up into a white-hot flame, and Tanimoto bit down, feeling flesh tear just a bit and blood enter his mouth. It wasn't his blood, though he didn't care at that moment as he dug his nails into Kyouya's hips so hard he was sure he'd leave bruises.

His body was wracked with a spasm of powerful, uncontrollable tremors as he reached his peak. Kyouya shuddered as Tanimoto filled him to the brim. The blonde pulled back from Kyouya's lips, running his fingers up and down Kyouya's hips and feeling the ridges he had made with his nails. He almost felt guilty, but then he remembered how this had happened in the first place.

His gaze met with Kyouya's, and he decided that he had absolutely no reason to feel guilty.

Kyouya's lip was still bleeding, and Tanimoto could see the bruises on his hips as he stepped out of the bathroom stall after cleaning himself up. Tanimoto was leaning against the wall by the sink. Tanimoto took in his appearance for just a moment before he pulled a small black comb out of his pocket and handed it to Kyouya, who just barely had the indications of a blush as he received the offering.

As Kyouya was combing his hair back into a presentable state, Tanimoto bent his knees slightly and started unbuttoning Kyouya's shirt.

"What're you doing?" Kyouya asked, looking down, looking weary. Tanimoto looked up at him and snorted.

"You buttoned this very, very crooked."

Kyouya frowned, and took his attention away from Tanimoto's face to continued combing his hair. Tanimoto took in the appearance of the dark purple bruises on Kyouya's hips. He wondered briefly if it was possible for him to have cracked bone. A slight smile graced his features as he imagined fucking Kyouya so hard that he broke the other man's hips.

Another day, perhaps.

Tanimoto could feel another wave of warmth settling in his stomach as he reached out to start the first button. Kyouya's chest was just as pale as the rest of him, and he was thin and almost a little bony. Tanimoto leaned forward and kissed his collarbone. Kyouya winced slightly, probably surprised at the unexpected gesture.

He could feel Kyouya's skin heating up under his lips, and he pushed the dark-haired man back into the stall, kicking it shut behind them with his foot as he worked Kyouya's shirt the rest of the way off and grabbed his belt.

Kyouya didn't resist, instead grabbing Tanimoto's tie and hastily wrenching him closer so he could lock their lips together.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Tanimoto thought he might've heard his name over the schools PA system.

Whatever; they could wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Please blame my sister for this.**


End file.
